Wiki Staff
Wiki Staff are important users that monitor the Wiki. They do not have any special permissions on Club Penguin Remade's game or their Discord server unless they've also been categorized in the Club Penguin Remade Staff Team. They can post and edit things in blogs and also have extra permissions standard users do not have (read Staff Abilities for more information about permissions). If you would like to be a part of Wiki Staff, join the Wiki Discord server and follow the instructions in the channel #fandom-username 's channel topic. However, to become Discussion Moderator or Chat Moderator, you must be active and show you are interested in helping out in the Discussions section or chatroom of the Wiki respectively. Staff Abilities Bureaucrats '''are users with permissions equivalent to an administrator, but can also promote others to Administrator, Rollback, Bureaucrat or Content Moderator. '''Administrators have the ability to delete and restore pages, their histories and uploaded files. They can protect a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without Administrator rights or who aren't autoconfirmed. They can also block IP addresses or usernames from editing and rollback of that user's edits. Finally, they can edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. These users are hand chosen by the Bureaucrats and the Community Manager; at certain times, the Community Manager has called for a vote to nominate a new Administrator '''instead of picking the user themselves to be promoted. '''Head Content Moderators are part of the Wiki Ownership team and have a say in some of the most important decisions about the wiki. They have the same permissons as Content Moderators and do all the same jobs as Content Mods, along with extra work specific for their position. Currently there is only one Head Content Moderator. Click here to view his page. Content Moderators have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community.These tools are: * Deleting and moving protected pages * Deleting and moving files * Undeleting pages and files * Rollback * Re-upload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrol pages; if the community has the Recent Changes patrol feature enabled Discussion Moderators '''is earned by activity in the Discussions section of the Wiki. Once earned, it will give you additional tools to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads * Managing Forum boards, moving threads from one board to another, and highlighting and un-highlighting threads * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments * Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled '''Chat Moderators '''are promoted if they show activity and interest in the community's chatroom of the Wiki. Once earned, it grants the user '''Chat Moderator status to moderate the chatroom. They can ban users, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a Chat Moderator, Discussion Moderator, or Administrator unbans them from the user's Contributions page or until the ban expires. Rollbacks have the ability to revert one's edit with a single click. They may do this due to vandalism, bad edits, unnecessary edits, etc. Rollbacks can be promoted to a Wiki Editor if they show commitment to their position and to the Wiki. Current Staff Bureaucrats Administrators Head Content Moderator Content Moderators Rollbacks Discussion Moderators Former Staff Category:Lists